hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
2013 North Cookie Ocean hurricane season
The 2013 North Cookie Ocean hurricane season was a very active season that ran year-round in 2013. The season had several destructive storms, including Hurricane Jennifer. Storms Tropical Storm Amelia On January 27, a tropical depression formed near Wuhu. The storm strengthened into a tropical storm on January 28 and was named Amelia. The storm attained a peak intensity of 40 mph/1004 mbar before being sheared apart on January 28. Hurricane Bruce On February 4, a tropical depression formed near the Indigo Islands. The depression became a tropical storm on February 5 and was named Bruce. As the storm entered warmer waters, Bruce intensified further into a hurricane. Hurricane Bruce strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane overnight as it neared Parma. Bruce struck Parma as a Category 3 hurricane, causing $4.9 billion (2013 OUSD) in damaged and more than 115 fatalities. Bruce passed over Parma and crossed into the Eastern Milk Ocean on February 12. Tropical Storm Chantal On May 14, a tropical depression formed near Pony. The depression gained 39 mph winds and was named Chantal. Tropical Storm Chantal steadily strengthened until it hit a peak intensity of 65 mph/994 mbar, just before it made landfall on Rigela. Chantal dissipated on May 17. Tropical Storm Dillon On June 4, Tropical Storm Dillon formed just off of the coast of Rigela. Dillon was short-lived as it only lasted from June 4-5. Dillon made landfall shortly after it was named, dissipating while it was over the Rigelan Mountains. The storm had a peak intensity of 45 mph/998 mbar. Dillon caused $6.5 million (2013 OUSD) in damages and 8 fatalities from landslides. Hurricane Ella On June 23, a tropical depresion formed near the Indigo Islands. The storm oddly moved east while it was strengthening, and it was named Ella. Tropical Storm Ella moved slowly towards the coasts of Sandy and South Sandy, where hurricane watches were posted. Tropical Storm Ella intensified into a hurricane and then attained a peak intensity of 100 mph/974 mbar, just before making landfall. On June 29, Ella made landfall near Brownstown, Sandy. Only $400 million (2013 OUSD) in damages and two fatalities occurred. This was much less worse than what was going to come two months later. Hurricane Fernando On July 1, Tropical Storm Fernando formed in the middle of the ocean, about 1440 miles SE of Sãn Augusto, Rigela. The storm rapidly strengthened into a hurricane on July 3, and soon became a major hurricane. Hurricane Fernando peaked out as a Category 4 hurricane with a peak intensity of 155 mph/922 mbar as it neared the Indigo Islands. Fernando entered the Eastern Milk Ocean on July 17. Tropical Storm Gina On August 2, a tropical depression formed off of the coast of Colossians. The storm intensified into a tropical storm and was named Gina. Gina quickly made landfall, causing minimal damage. Gina dissipated on August 3. Tropical Storm Harold On August 5, a tropical storm formed in the middle of the ocean. The storm was named Harold. On August 6, it attained peak intensity of 50 mph/1000 mbar before crossing into the Eastern Milk Ocean. Hurricane Iris On August 8, a tropical storm formed just to the west of Rigela. The storm was named Iris. Tropical Storm Iris strengthened into a minimal hurricane on August 10, attaining a peak intensity of 80 mph/983 mbar before striking Rigela. The storm was one of the most destructive in Rigela's history, causing $6.8 billion (2013 OUSD) in damages and 64 fatalities. Hurricane Jennifer On August 11, 2013, a depression formed in the Bay of Pony. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Jennifer. Jennifer strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane on August 13, making landfall on Southern Rigela, killing 2 people. Jennifer moved into the Cookie Bay on August 15, strengthening into a Category 2 hurricane. Jennifer attained a peak intensity as a Category 3 hurricane on August 16 and made landfall on Tiki, causing major damage on Port Tiki. Jennifer weakened just before hitting Colossians. Jennifer killed 300+ people in OUS. Jennifer dissipated on August 23. Hurricane Kelly On August 17, a tropical disturbance formed over Parma. The disturbance became a tropical storm on August 18 and was named Kelly. Kelly attained a peak intensity of 110 mph/959 mbar before making landfall on Jupiter. Kelly is the only storm to make landfall on Jupiter. Only two fatalities occurred from Kelly. Kelly dissipated on August 25. Tropical Storm Larry On August 28, a tropical storm developed in the open waters of the Cookie Ocean and was named Larry. Larry was a very weak 40 mph/1007 mbar tropical storm, just before weakening over cool waters and dissipating on August 30. Hurricane Michelle Tropical Depression 14 Hurricane Nigel Tropical Storm Odile Hurricane Pete Hurricane Rosie Tropical Storm Seth Hurricane Tammy